the three swords of world conquest minus two
by Shipposfollower243
Summary: shippo takes hold of sounna, how will his friends stop the sword and send it back to the void?
1. gone to hell

Okay people . Here is my first story

So, the story begins with our puny fox demon. (Aw Shippo. Did I hurt your feelings?) Doing his daily things playing ,eating, diss Inuyasha, then of course getting hit several times, crying wishing for Kagome to say SIT!

Shippo wandered in the forest chasing frogs. "Hey what s that hole"? he said. The hole got bigger and literally sucked him.. "where hell am I? Hey, isn t that the sword of heaven & hell? cool!"

"I wonder if which one In! should I touch it ?" The angel on Shippos left shoulder popped out." you should n t do that. Remember what happened to Inuyasha?"(flashback) Inuyasha! what the fuck are you doing ! - the devil popped out. "so Shippo. You really dont want it? It will make you the most powerful demon.." " fine, but Im only going to touch it." said Shippo

The story continues in the next chapter


	2. Shippo vrs Inuyasha

When that brainless brat Shippo ( Aww did I hurt your feelings again?) touched souuna (the sword) just like in the third movie the wierd stringy things wrapped his arm. meanwhile..." where the fuck is the brat? I owe him 25 more punches!" said Inuysha cracking his knuckles. " And that will earn you 25 more-SIT!SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!...(much later) "kagome! how could you?" moaned Inuyasha "who is that...Shippo!" screamed kagome.

Inuyasha: About time you're here! get ready for your 25 bumps.

shippo just stared at him angrly

Inuyasha: Wipe that grin off your face!...wait a second. isn't that the sword souuna?

shippo: Out of my way

Inuyasha: oh well, I can still kick your ass anytime!

shippo garled at him again

Inuyasha: OOOH! I'm ssssooooo scared! bring it on dope-dope asshole! what's the matter? you scared or someting? I...

Inuyasha shaked his ass at him

this made shippo angrier, and he knocked Inuyasha out

kagome: good boy shippo that's right don't bite me...(gulp)

shippo: Rargh!

kagome:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

kagome ran off into the feudal well


	3. getting eviler and eviler

miroku: perfect!

sango:what the hell is tha...(plus mark) HOUSHI SAMA!

miroku:OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!

sango: you lecher! that's a picture of you womanizing!

miroku: ow...what's that?

sango: it's shippo!

shippo: all of you are doomed. you hear me! ALL OF YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

sango & miroku? he controls...fear...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

shippo chases them around with the sword.

Inuyasha: that darn excuse for a furball! you are so dead! get ready for 500 bruises

shippo: i'll tell you whose going to get 500 fucking bruises

Inuyasha:what'd you SAY! Why I oughta...

kagome:OSUWARI

(boom)

Inuyasha:GOD DAMNIT WRETCH!

kagome: shut up and sit! you should be happy that I came back to help!

Inuyasha:ow! you call that helping! GGGGGGAR!

kagome:SIT BOY!

(wham)

Inuyasha:don't you go near her!

shippo:STOP INTERFERING!

shippo knocked out inuyasha again.

kagome: I wonder...


	4. back to hell

have any of you seen inuyasha "the three swords of world conquest"? well people you notice what happened to Inuyasha right? right? right? I feel sorry for Shippo. read and find out why...

kagome: Inuyasha can I borrow that rosary for a moment

Inuyasha: I can't argue with that, after all you are capable of controlling me...welll! get it off already bitch!

kagome:alright! sheesh! (clank)

Inuyasha:so why do you want that anyway?

kagome:cause I have a plan. (told him)

Inuyasha:hey! Shippo! (song) you take your asshole in, you take your asshole out, you take your asshole in and you shake it all around.

Shippo:Why you!

Inuyasha:kagome! now!

kagome:I'm very sorry about this Shippo (clank)

Shippo:hey! what the fuck! arrgh! grr!

kagome: Go To HELL!

the poor gitsune stumbled to the ground causing him to drop Souuna

Shippo:ow... what the fuck happend?

kagome took the rosary off without Shippo noticing

Inuyasha:you had a nightmare you brat. now get off the ground.

Souuna was dropped into hell and everything was back to normal...

...After...

Inuyasha:aaaa...it's so good to have that rosary off...now I can...(clank) Hey! what the!

kagome:think again mutt. Oswari!

(Bam)

Inuyasha:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The End 

well people that's all there is. sorry if I spelled souuna wrong. 


End file.
